


Lipstick

by Kathysinister



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, drunk, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathysinister/pseuds/Kathysinister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble I wrote at like four a.m.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me. This is weird.

Her lipstick was everywhere. 

She would fall asleep after working late in the lab or waiting up for him in his apartment in the tower and the next morning when she was gone he could see the imprint of the side of her mouth in the pillow next to him. A painting of beauty fleeting and untouchable pressed into linen. It was everywhere. Her blood colored kiss on his neck left minutes before battle would burn under his uniform. He would run into danger and feel it heating his skin as a reminder to come home. Her burgundy pecks wasted on small bits of toilet paper laying in his bathroom trashcan. The nights he was so tired and she was content to just hold him, pressing her lipstick covered mouth.

The outline of her lips were drawn dark with the charcoal pencil in his sketchbook over and over. She would be gone and he missing her, needing to see her so badly even a cheap handmade imitation could tide him over for a few small moments. Her mouth, the thing that drew him in and made him realize he was just a man and she was just a girl. His girl. For once he had someone that was his. All his, and she wasn’t going anywhere and he wasn’t dumb enough to let her.

“Darcy.”

He would say the name out loud or mouth her name to himself. Her lipstick was everywhere. He just wanted to taste it again. He hated that he would wake up and he couldn’t. She was gone, disappeared into the darkness like a figment of his imagination. Until he’d see her again, randomly or purposely run into her in the tower and somehow they’d end up alone and he’d bend down and touch her. She’d reach up and say his name and there he was, just a man covered in his girl’s lipstick.


End file.
